


【Thesewt】The dream

by WhiteDrunk



Series: Thesewt亲情短篇 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDrunk/pseuds/WhiteDrunk





	【Thesewt】The dream

圣芒戈魔法伤病医院在今天接收了一名年轻有为的傲罗病人，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

他是在追捕任务中受伤的。

原本他可以不受伤的。

如果他没有保护队友的话。

 

他被送来时，脸上的血污令人认不出面孔的主人是谁。忒修斯在即将晕倒前，竭力说了一句话。  
“请不要通知我的家人。”

医护人员在匆忙但有条不紊的动作下听到这句话，轻轻擦去伤者脸上的污秽，安抚他：“好的，我们会的。”

事实上他们不会，这样做违背医院规定。结合伤者的意愿，他们最后的决定是，通知伤者唯一的弟弟，纽特·斯卡曼德。

 

纽特收到信件的时候正出门准备去下一个地点，帮助躲在哪需要他救助的魔法生物。他刚踏出家门两步，就有种不好的预感，抬头看见猫头鹰叼着封信向自己飞来，最后停在身边的栏杆上。  
纽特快速打开信件阅读完毕，他几乎没有思考，抿嘴拿出随身的本子撕下一张纸写上字，贴在门上。  
下一秒，空旷的夜晚街道不知为何闪起一道光，接着，只看见一只猫头鹰若无其事地站在栅栏上，灵活转动小脑袋。

 

 

虽然早已做好心理准备，但推开门看见自己兄长的时候，纽特仍驻足凝视着。他不敢相信躺在病床上，头上缠着绷带，胸前贴着各种观察的东西，看上去好像下一刻就会分崩离析的人，是自己那个好似什么都难不住的哥哥。  
躺在床上的忒修斯感应到了什么，睁开眼微微侧头看见门口的弟弟。他无法控制扬起的嘴角，惊讶中带着无法掩饰的喜悦：“你怎么来了？他们说不会通知家人的。”  
原本中气十足的声音如今软绵绵地传来，纽特只觉胸口闷闷地疼痛。他换了个手提着箱子，快速走到床边，坐在一旁的椅子上。  
忒修斯视线一直没有离开纽特。即使身上有很多伤让他无法思考，但纽特的出现无疑让他感觉好了许多，至少可以完整地说上一两句话。  
不同于往日的视线让纽特的头更加低下去了点，他微微抬眼看忒修斯，一边安置好箱子一边回答他：“你的情况就算医院不通知，魔法部的人也会通知的。”

“而且，让我知道总好过让父亲母亲知道。”

不让父母担心也许是兄弟俩唯一统一的信条了。

 

“过来点，”忒修斯费力地从被褥下抽出右手臂，“你看上去好像瘦了。”  
纽特不知忒修斯要做点什么，却也没有犹豫地俯下身凑过去，“我有好好吃饭。”下一瞬，温热的手掌就搭上了他的脑袋，小幅度地抚摸他的头发。  
纽特甚至不由自主地更靠近了一点，垂下眼任忒修斯动作。他其实不太习惯这么亲近，哪怕这个人总是找理由找借口拥抱自己。可他不舍得离开，因为刚才的那种感觉分明是害怕。他在看到忒修斯的那一刹那很害怕他的离开。  
“抱歉让你担心了。”忒修斯这么说，缓缓垂下了手臂。他的意识抵挡不住药物作用和身体自我修复的疲累，只得渐渐沉睡。

纽特还保持那样的动作。他不喜欢医院的气味，刺鼻到盖过了忒修斯身上独有的。他凑得更近了一些，努力从中分辨出已经十分微薄的熟悉气息，儿时窝在对方怀里听他讲故事时的味道。  
他轻轻搭上忒修斯的双肩，小心翼翼地将自己的嘴鼻埋进对方的肩颈处。

“好梦，我的哥哥。”

 

不得不说年轻英雄的出色恢复力，不出一星期，忒修斯已经可以不在纽特的帮助下，在小小的病房里活动了。

他站在窗边，迎着温暖和煦的阳光，一手拿着纽特的手稿，一手撑着拐杖。偶尔他也会用胳膊肘夹住拐杖，提笔写下一两句话。比起纽特朴素易识别的字体，忒修斯的字体就像他本人一样精致——即使在住院也不忘打理自己的头发。  
箱子敞开在地上，纽特时不时地冒出脑袋来看忒修斯。仿佛不那么做，他的哥哥就会把自己再弄伤一次。  
忒修斯一开始也没去管他，到后来他点下结尾合上手稿，对上纽特立刻躲开的视线他才开口。

“去忙你自己的吧，我没事。”

纽特眨眨眼，微微转开点头吸了口气，抬头回他：“你上次这么说的时候差点又把腿摔断了。”  
“那是意外，纽特。”

“第一次出现这种情况的时候你也是这么说的。”

 

一向巧舌如簧的忒修斯吃了憋，他做出一个无奈的表情，然后把手稿举在面前。  
纽特见状连忙从箱子里走了出来，他没有去接手稿，而是去搀扶忒修斯没有支撑的那一侧手臂。   
忒修斯被自家弟弟扶到床边坐下，然后接过他递来的水杯喝了一口。

“你在这很久了，不用去拯救那些魔法生物吗？他们可不能缺少你。”

纽特接回杯子没有立刻回答忒修斯，他低头看着两个人的脚。  
自己穿着皮鞋，而忒修斯穿着医院的拖鞋。他从来没见过这种情况。

他嗯了一声，在忒修斯即将开口的时候止住他：“我觉得你更需要我。”末了又补了一句，“虽然你也许不需要别人的帮助，你总是帮助别人的。我是说……”

 

“不，纽特，”忒修斯再一次抬起手，比之前用力的揉弟弟的头发，“我很需要你，谢谢。”

 

纽特不知道，每个被伤口折磨疼痛到仿佛山崩海啸的夜里，忒修斯想起他，那些疼痛就会离去。

 

他就是忒修斯傲岸明净的美梦。


End file.
